ffxiclopediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
FFXIclopedia:Bilder-Richtlinie
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ Allgemein zu befolgende Regeln Bilder sollten nach dem dargestellten Inhalt benannt werden, ohne Abkürzungen. Ersetze kein Bild der FFXIclopedia mit einem, dass Dich selber vor einem Monster, NPC oder anderen Objekt stehend zeigt. FFXIclopedia ist eine Seite zur Informationssammlung. Alle Bilder müssen Bezug zu Final Fantasy XI besitzen. Bilder dürfen keine vulgäre Sprache oder Obszönitäten enthalden oder unangemessene Worte, sexuelle Anspielungen oder andere geschmacklose Aussagen/Bildelemente enthalten. FFXIclopedia ist keine Stelle für eine persönliche Gallerie. Mißbrauch der Hochladen-Funktion kann mit einem zeitlich begrenzten oder dauerhaften Ausschluß aus der FFXIclopedia geahndet werden. Bilder dürfen keinerlei Inschriften enthalten wie beispielsweise den Namen einer Website oder den Namen dessen, der es hochgeladen hat. Items Item-Bilder sollten keinen transparenten Hintergrund haben, der andere Spieler, Objekte oder sonstige Behinderungen durchscheinen lässt. Das sollte einfach sein, indem man einen undurchsichten Hintergrund nimmt (wir bevorzugen #2, #4 und #6). Ist kein anderes Bild verfügbar, so sind Bilder, die den Kriterien nicht entsprechen, geduldet, bis ein besseres Bild hochgeladen wird. Bilder müssen den Originaltext in Originalschrift enthalten- veränderte Schriften sind nicht erwünscht. Item-Bilder dürfen nicht signiert oder anderweitig (z.B. via Photoshop oder Dat swaps) in irgendeiner Weise verändert werden. NPCs Bilder von NPCs sollten nach bestem Können so "geschossen" werden, dass sie keine Hindernisse neben dem NPC enthalten. Es gibt keinen Grund für Bilder, in denen der Spieler neben dem NPC steht und ihm zuwinkt - der NPC allein genügt. Monster Monster-Bilder sollten nach bestem Können so gemacht werden, dass neben dem Monster keine anderen Behinderungen das Bild stören. Wird das Monster noch nicht angegriffen, gibt es keinen Grund, dass Du selber mit auf dem Bild sein musst. Wenn möglich, sollten Bilder so geschossen werden, dass das Monster gerade in Deine Richtung schaut. Es ist verständlich, dass auch Bilder vorkommen, die in der Hitze des Gefechts entstehen und nicht sofort allen Kriterien entsprechen. Solche Schnappschüssen sind akzeptabel, sollten aber nach Möglichkeit im Laufe der Zeit durch bessere Bilder ersetzt werden. Andere Bilder Ander Bilderarten, wie Flaggen, Strategie (siehe beispielsweise Promathia Mission 3-5) usw. sind akzeptabel. Bilder dürfen nicht verändert werden - einzige mögliche Veränderungen sind Größenänderungen oder Zuschnitte auf das Wesentlicheetc, are acceptable. Images should not be altered, only cropped and/or resized. Andere Veränderungen sind inakzeptabel. Bilder ersetzen Bilder sollten nur ersetzt werden, wenn das alte Bild schlechter Qualität ist oder eine der oben genannten Richtlinien verletzt. Wird ein Bild ersetzt, so sollte das neue Bild entweder den selben Dateinamen wie das alte besitzen, oder dem alten Bild die Markierung hinzugefügt und eine Bitte um Löschung gestartet werden. Nichtbefolgung dieser Schritte wird meistens zur Löschung Deines neu hochgeladenen Bildes führen. Bilder, die die obigen Richtlinien nicht erfüllen, dürfen verändert werden in der Weise, dass sie danach den Kriterien entsprechen (z.B. durch Zuschneiden auf den wesentlichen Teil), oder durch ein Bild, das die Kriterien erfüllt, ersetzt werden. In diesem Fall wird das alte, nicht richtlinienkonforme Bild Objekt einer Schnell-Löschung. Bilder löschen Der beste Weg zur Löschung von Bildern ist das Setzen des -Tags auf der Bild-Seite und das anschliessende Starten einer Bitte um Löschung (BuL). Verlinkung von externen Bildern Das Verlinken von Bildern, die nicht in der FFXIclopedia enthalten sind, ist nicht erlaubt. Einzige Ausnahme: YouTube-Videos (siehe nächster Punkt). Videos Videos sollten verwendet werden, um Spielstrategien zu demonstrieren und Fertigkeiten oder Fähigkeiten zu veranschaulichen. Sie müssen als Unterseite des passenden Artikels erscheinen. Die Videos sollten kein Vodeomaterial das nicht von FFXI stammt, enthalten. Musik und /oder Titel/Untertitel sind akzeptabel, sollten aber keine unpassende oder angreifenden Inhalte oder Texte enthalten. Benutzerbilder 1. FFXIclopedia-Editoren haben die Erlaubnis, ein einzelnes persönliches Bild auf ihre Benutzerseite hochzuladen. 2. Dieses Bild darf nicht größer sein als 30 KB. 3. Das Bild muss nach Deiner Benutzerseite, nicht nach Deinem Charakter benannt sein und folgendermaßen aussehen: Benutzer-Benutzername.JPG. :Will beispielsweise Benutzer:Beispiel ein Bild auf seine Benutzerseite hochladen, muss der Dateiname wie folgt lauten: Benutzer-Beispiel.JPG (or .jpg, .gif, .png), obwohl sein Charaktername Larrydergrosse ist. Willst Du ein neues Bild hochladen, dann überschreib das alte Bild damit. 4. Nachdem ein Bild, das die obigen Kriterien alle erfüllt, hochgeladen wurde, hat der Benutzer 24 Stunden Zeit, es in seine Benutzerseite einzufügen. Jedes persönliche Bild, das nicht diesen Kriterien folgt oder nicht auf der entsprechenden Benutzerseite verwendet wird, wird zur sofortigen Löschung freigegeben.